The present disclosure relates generally to assemblies for electronic testing and more specifically to test assemblies with connectors and associated with circuit board mounted sockets for monitoring integrated circuit signals.
Examples of assemblies with connectors are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,771,100; 4,220,382; 4,400,049 and 6,594,152. The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.